


Comfort Food

by osheamobile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Askbox Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Stress Baking, The Therapeutic Qualities of Fudge, Trio Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need to tune out the world and bake. </p>
<p>Early-Mid Deathly Hallows, trio friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> An Askbox Fic Request, combining the prompts "Harry Potter" and "Baking Fudge".

Harry awoke to an unusual smell wafting through the house.

This was, often unfortunately, a common occurrence at 12 Grimmauld Place. Between an aging house elf and the depths of the upstairs rooms that still had yet to be plumbed, strange and unpleasant aromas were simply a fact of life. It had been best to get used to it - an acceptable trade-off, really, to having a reasonably secure and secret hiding place that wasn't out in the middle of a forest somewhere.

This time, however, the smell was anything but unpleasant. It was rich, and sweet, and... chocolate?

He kicked off the covers and went to investigate.

"--only have so much of that  _left_ ," Hermione's voice greeted him as he made his way into the kitchen. "Honestly, Ron, it's a waste of resources."

Harry adjusted his glasses as he tried to make a bleary, half-lucid sort of sense of the situation. Ron had his wand out and was carefully levitating a tray out of the small oven.

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron muttered as he set the tray down. "'Waste of resources', really. There was a sale at the shop, and it's a special occasion, right?"

"What special occasion?" Harry asked.

Hermione whirled around, as if she had just noticed him there. "Harry! Tell Ron that he's being wasteful, he won't listen to me."

"Want some fudge, Harry?" Ron asked, completely ignoring Hermione. He waved his wand over the tray, muttering a Cooling Charm.

"What special occasion?" Harry repeated.

Ron finally turned around to greet him, dishing out small brown squares of chocolate. He was more at ease now than at any point since their escape from Bill's wedding, Harry noted - food always calmed a Weasley down, and Ron was definitely good at those sort of household spells.

"Well, we missed out on the feast, right? And I was thinking, sometimes we just need a little pick-me-up."

He handed a dish to Hermione, who took it reluctantly. "Plus," he said to her, "it's your birthday."

Harry and Hermione shared a Look.

"It's not my birthday, Ron," said Hermione.

"Well alright, not  _specifically_..."

"Did you forget my birthday?"

"What? No!"

"Do you even know when my birthday  _is?_ "

Ron sputtered indignantly.

"Known you for six years," Harry added helpfully, "and he doesn't even remember when your birthday is."

"I know when your birthday is!" shouted Ron. "I just wanted to do something  _nice_ for you two, is that a crime?"

Hermione blinked. "No, of course not."

She took a bite of the fudge, and every bit of her confrontational state just seemed to melt.

"Look," said Ron, turning back to the tray. "If it's such a waste, Harry and I can just finish it up ourselves."

"Don't. You. Dare."


End file.
